


"Serving Myself"

by AutisticSocks



Series: Trans Geoffrey McCullum [1]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans Geoffrey McCullum, trans author, trans characters by trans authors, trans headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticSocks/pseuds/AutisticSocks
Summary: Trans Geoffrey McCullum bc I wanted some validation, bitch.Also Priwen shenanigans, Geoffrey being gay, and Jonathan being oblivious.Have fun.( Title from the song Bambi by Hippo Campus )
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Series: Trans Geoffrey McCullum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099853
Kudos: 14





	"Serving Myself"

**Author's Note:**

> * - characters with this symbol when they are introduced are originally from BlueEyedArcher's Vampyr works.
> 
> I couldn't wait to finish it before posting, so it's going to be multi-chapter.

The only evidence of him before he was known as Geoffrey McCullum was the grave in Whitechapel’s cemetery marked “Carl Eldritch.” He had made sure there would be no other physical evidence of who he was when he became the leader of Priwen, going as far as burning documentation of his joining. The man before Geoffrey McCullum may be in the memories of some of the older Guard members, but they were men and women he trusted with this information anyway, he trusted they wouldn’t use it against him. Because the man before the man now wasn’t a man at all, he was a woman. 

Geoffrey had begun his transition just after his nineteenth (19th) birthday, Carl had been surprisingly supportive of him and even helped with his social transition and physical transition, which was a shit ton more than young Geoffrey expected from the man. Of course the help could only so far, it got him to a point he could maintain, from then he worked to build himself physically, gaining fat and muscle weight. And for an unfortunate few years he used medical wrap to flatten his chest, he did this until an encounter left him with multiple broken ribs; from that point on he’s either worn an extra layer or used medical tape. He’d been fortunate enough to come from an already tall bloodline though, but he still wore slightly plat-formed shoes for the better half of his twenties (20s), ditching them when he‘d been inaugurated as the leader of Priwen; by that point he didn’t feel he needed his height to prove he was a man.

Now in his thirties (30s) he felt secure in his identity, but he still had days where getting and up and getting dressed was like torture because he’d have to see his body- even if he’d worked hard to present it as masculine, there wasn’t exactly an easy affordable fix for having breasts and a vagina. He didn’t mind not being able to have something done because he couldn’t afford it, he’d rather spend his personal money providing for the Guard anyway. If that meant he had to suffer with his body image sometimes, then so be it so long as the Priwen members were fed and their stocks well plenished. He used to hope that he would be doing right by Carl and making him proud with this decision, but now that didn’t cross his mind; he hoped now that he was providing enough for his Guard. 

Today was like every other as he was waking up early evening just before sunset, rolling out of bed and stretching with a groan as his tired joints adjusted and his back cracked. He yawns as he steps over to the dresser, deciding to forgo any binding as he felt a familiar ache in his ribcage, settling for putting on an extra layer as he dresses. He pulled on his coat and adjusted his old-worn scarf before he sat on the edge of his bed, pulling on sock then shoe, sock the shoe. Once he was dressed for the day he stood and walked to the door, grabbing his bow from his desk and his sword from by the door as he exited the room. Everyone knew what their schedules were for today, there’d not been any unexpected changes to it so he was safe to leave the headquarters without issue.

He went about his route for tonight, going alone rather than with a group- his predecessors would skin him alive for doing this as often as he did, but he was a seasoned hunter and knew how to pick his battles...most of the time, Reid doesn’t count. His route tonight led him to the West End, he dreaded this district almost as much as the leech toffs who dwelled in it. He walked through main streets with his weapons concealed, though it didn’t help the judgement of others when he was dressed like a stray dog asking for scraps; though he didn’t much care what the toffs thought, snooty and snobby as they were. He was quick to get through the first half of the district, making his way to the park in the area with confidence in his stride as he passed some other patrols set in the area. He strolled through the park with relative ease, his pacing slow and deliberate; London may be on its way out of an epidemic but the streets at night were still too unsafe for the average person to be out on a stroll. Speaking of average people, he felt a tingle up his neck that made him look behind himself, he squinted with fake displeasure at the vampire doctor that graced his presence. Their partnership may have gotten off on a rough start, but over the past few months as Jonathan continued to prove his abstinence for civilian blood their partnership blossomed into a growing friendship. 

“Evenin’ Dr. Reid, what brings you to the park at this hour?” he asks with almost genuine curiosity, he knew Reid made his own rounds but he’d never really seen him stray away from where civilians were. “Hm.. I thought I smelled trouble,” Jonathan teases as he shadow jumps to Geoffrey’s side, “And it appears I’ve found him.” Geoffrey rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Very funny, leech. Trouble just showed up, his name is Jonathan,” he says with a grin but his words hold no real malice as he continued walking. Jonathan mocked fake offense and smiled, following after him, “Things are well for you then, hunter?” Geoffrey huffed a laugh and shook his head with a shrug, “Things are well for Priwen at the moment, yes. We’re fed, our supplies well stocked, not much we could ask for except a night off. If y’re asking about just me, then bah, I’ve had better nights but I’m fine. Are things well in your realm, leech?” “Busy as ever, but it’s my element,” he sounded so confident in the statement, Geoffrey looked at him with his brows raised for a moment. “Well, ‘least y’re enjoyin’ y’rself,” he lamented as he took a look around, “Don’t let me keep ya, by any means, if you’ve still rounds t’make.” He wasn’t desperate to be rid of the man’s company, quite the opposite actually and he didn’t know how to deal with that feeling other than pushing the person away.

“I actually finished them already, I was in the West End and heard someone fitting your description passed through,” Jonathan smiles reassuringly at him with a soft warmth in his eyes, Geoffrey’s heart skips a beat- fuck, the leech actively pursued him, he should be disgusted or creeped out, but all he felt was his heart fluttering in his chest over the prospect. By sheer will-power and years of training he calms his heart quickly, giving a lopsided grin in response, “Well I’ll be sorry to say work’s not exactly eventful at the moment- unless you count, in which case it’s been plenty eventful.” If he was being honest with himself, he would love nothing more than to just forget his patrol at the moment and spend time with the Ekon; but even as leader of Priwen, he wasn’t below ditching his duties. He appreciated the company though, “Y’re more than welcome to join me for the rest of my patrol, should ya feel so inclined,” even as he tried to feign indifference, if Jonathan noticed anything about the way Geoffrey was acting he was either smart or polite enough not to mention it back to him. He ignored the surprised look Jonathan gave him at the statement and continued walking his route, a small part of lighting up with elation when the Ekon decided to join him.

\---

Their encounters over the coming months shared the mutual want to see each other, Geoffrey wasn’t afraid of the Guard finding out- they all already knew their leader was friends with the Ekon, a majority of them trusted the Ekon to be their physician and surgeon in an emergency- no, Geoffrey knew he didn’t have to worry about the Guard, he was more afraid of losing the only good thing to come to them out of the epidemic. He was terrified he was going to somehow fuck up what friendship he and Jonathan had with the way he felt for the Ekon, he wanted so much more than to just be friends with him. Part of him, the part raised by Eldritch, was shouting at him to take the shot and kill the leech before he can hurt him or anyone else; but the other part, the part scarred by living in the hunter lifestyle for decades, craved to be intimate with the Ekon, wanted to hold and be held. Lord knows he’ll never admit it if he can help it, the idea of even confronting himself about it made him nauseous.

~

“Abso-fucking-lutely not, no way in the seven (7) layers of Hell. You can’t pay me enough to do it, you shitehead,” Geoffrey says exasperatedly to his second in command, O’Connor*, as he paces the room. As much as he trusted the man’s judgement he did not trust himself enough with what he was suggesting. “C’mon Geoff, y’re actin’ like I’m askin ya to kill the queen-” “That would be easier!” O’Connor laughed at Geoffrey’s frantic outburst, clearly taking far more pleasure out of the situation than he was. Dr. Reid was supposed to be coming here- as a doctor- as he’d offered to give the Guards check-ups because their current medics weren’t exactly available at the moment. O’Connor was taking advantage of the situation by tormenting Geoffrey about his feelings for the Ekon; being his most trusted also meant he knew him almost better than he knew himself, insufferable as the man was Geoffrey would have no one else by his side in command. 

They both froze when they heard a few of the captains yelling downstairs through the thin walls of the headquarters. With a resigned sigh it was Geoffrey who moved first, exiting the room with O’Connor following closely behind him and making their way down the stairs in a timely manner. “Babic! Bonner! The hell’s the noise for?!” he demanded as he rounded the corner, glaring at the two (2) captains who were at each other's throats. The room wasn’t in total shambles but it was evident that there had been a fight; multiple chairs and a table knocked over with a few broken bottles. The two (2) didn’t scuffle often but when they did...it made a mess, for a pair of unlikely lovers they enjoyed getting on each other’s every last nerve. Babic* glared at Bonner* before standing down and turning to their leader, “Vincent is an idiot, sir. That is why the noise.” “Oh please, Vuka, like you’re any better,” Bonner glared with a pout at the Russian with his arms crossed against his chest. Geoffrey looked between the two (2) of them and pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head, mumbling before he gave them proper orders, “The both of ya’re a bloody migraine, Íosa Críost. Clean this fuckin’ mess up and get back to y’r stations,” he gave an apologetic glance to O’Connor before speaking to him directly, “D’ya mind watchin’em?” O’Connor simply laughed and shook his head with a smile, “‘S what I live for, sir.” 

With that mess solved, Geoffrey opened the main door to the building intending to leave but startled away from it the moment he did. Holding onto the door with one hand, the other over his heart as he calmed his racing heart he glared at the doctor standing in the doorway, “Ya could’ve knocked ya arsehole, just standin’ there, my God,” he trailed off as he stepped out the way to allow Reid in. “And interrupt the family squabble? I could never,” the Ekon teased with a smile as he entered, following Geoffrey down another flight of stairs to the make-shift infirmary the place had. “I’ll let the lads know y’re here, God knows some of ‘em can’t wait to see ya,” he rolls his eyes at the thought and heads back up stairs, checking on the three (3) he’d left alone, “O’Connor, let the lads know their favorite Ekon has arrived, yea? He’s already down the infirmary,” he says, getting a salute from his second before heading back up to his office/room. He left his door just slightly ajar so he could listen for any trouble, God forbid any stir up again tonight but this was Priwen so he was expecting it. He looked at the desk in the center of the room, glaring at the stack of paperwork and heaving a defeated sigh as he resigned himself to get through it before Reid inevitably found his way up here. 

It was three (3) and a half hours before he heard the subtle four (4) that he associated with the vampire doctor; not looking up from the paper he had in his hand, he gave a wave with his empty hand, “Come in.” As Reid stepped in and closed the door, he set the paper down on the desk behind where he was sat on it, crossing his arms and looking at the Ekon, “Ya here t’tell to take better care o’maself then?” he asked with a grin.

Reid rolled his eyes but still smiled in response, “What kind of doctor would I be otherwise?”

“A real shite one.” 

“Naturally.” 

Geoffrey remained quiet as the other went about the usual things for a routine check-up; if he wasn’t already used to having Reid in his personal space for medical shit he’d be wildly uncomfortable right now, but as it were he’d been treated by the Ekon for injuries he wouldn’t think of seeing a doctor for for… reasons of not wanting to explain his “physical condition” as some of Priwen’s old medics had put it. He assumed Reid had known for a while, he never brought it up as a concern so he didn’t bother with the topic.

“Well it’s my pleasure to tell you that you seem to be in perfect health, dear hunter,” Reid broke the silence, and his train of thoughts. He grinned and stood up from where he’d been sitting, stretching and suppressing the urge to groan when his back popped, “If ‘perfect health’ is doing that every morning, then yes absolutely I am,” he laughed. Reid had a mix of a grimace and a smile as he looked at the man, “At your age, I’d be surprised if that weren’t the case.” “Ya callin' me old, Reid?” he asks in mock offense, shaking his head when the Ekon seemed actually shocked by the question, “Am just teasin’ ya, Jon,” he chuckles at the subtle relief he witnesses. Geoffrey sighed and leaned against the edge of his desk, picking up the paper he’d discarded earlier and scowling at it, he could finish it later but he knew he’d feel less inclined to do so the longer he waited. He was glad he didn’t feel the usual societal pressure of being an entertainer when he was with Reid, meaning he could do what he wanted without worry which was a surprising weight off his shoulders. He read over the paper before setting it back down on the desk, grabbing a pen and scribbling a note on the paper, skimming over it again for anything he missed, satisfied with it he moved it to a separate pile on the desk.

He was about to turn back to Reid when O’Connor poked his head in the door, “Oh, the doc is still here,” the man grinned, a tone in his voice that was directed at his superior. Geoffrey groaned immediately, “Yes, O’Connor, d’ya need something or are you here to make me miserable?” “Oh I can be both, Geoff, you know that,” he did know that. He glared at the man who only laughed as he fully entered the room, “Nah, I was just checkin’. Almost sunrise, I think the both of ya should be hittin’ the hay before long.” He furrowed his brows and looked out the window, surprised to see the sky just starting to change color, “Well shite, Reid, I didn’t mean to keep ya all night,” he looked at the Ekon with furrowed brows. Jonathan only shook his head with a polite smile, “You didn’t keep me, I’m here by my own conviction. I suppose I should be going then, hm?” Before Geoffrey could say something,O’Connor was speaking what he was thinking, “You sure ya can make it somewhere safe ‘fore the sun is up? Y’re more than welcome to stay here if need be, Dr. Reid.” He seemed to consider them for a moment, glancing at the window before looking back at them, “I wouldn’t want to be any troub-” “Oh sod off with that, Reid. Ya aren’t trouble. Like O’Connor said, y’r welcome here,” he interrupted before he really thought about it, shocking both Reid and O’Connor. He left no room for arguments as he crossed his arms and looked at the Ekon in question who simply nodded with a sigh, probably knowing he wouldn’t get anywhere trying to argue with the man, “Alright.”

\---

It was safe to say that when Geoffrey assumed something he was usually correct in his assumption, tonight had been moving slow so of course fate had to throw him being wrong in his face. He’d been on patrol through Whitechapel, already a few blocks away from headquarters, when seemingly out of nowhere the leech doctor appeared looking every bit distressed as he did concerned. If Geoffrey weren’t used to the leech trick of hiding and moving through the shadows he would have been startled when the Ekon showed himself, instead he furrowed his brows and glared at him for his look of concern. “You’re bleeding,” Reid states as fact, approaching the hunter and stopping within arms-reach. ”The fuck are you on about, Reid?” he retorts, with growing confusion. Reid seemed to weigh his options of what he was about to say before speaking, “...I smelled your blood from three (3) streets away, McCullum, you’re bleeding.” 

Geoffrey looked at the Ekon like he had two (2) heads, “Y’re full of shite, Reid. Y’re the first leech I’ve seen all night,” it was the truth, he’d been patrolling for maybe an hour with nothing happening. 

“Then why can I smell your blood outside of your body?”

“And how the hell d’ya expect me to-” he cut himself off as the realization hit him like a train off the rails, “FUCK!” He didn’t bother explaining his outburst to Reid before he took off in the direction of headquarters, if he was lucky he’d get there before any real damage could be done to his clothes. He figured Reid would follow after him after he practically yelled in his face unprompted, he wasn’t disappointed to hear the clack of the Ekon’s shoes on the cobblestone behind him as he quickly turned the corner to the headquarters. He ignored any questioning looks as he slammed the door open and fucking bolted up the stairs to his room, slamming his door shut and locking it before Reid could inevitably follow him in. He rushed to get his shoes off, just in case, staying bent over as he pulled his pants down first, “god fucking damn it,” he mumbles to himself as he takes them off completely. He stood up and moved to his dresser, digging out a fresh pair of pants when there was a knock at the door, he expected it to be Reid but to his pleasant surprise, “You alright in there, Geoff? Made quite the ruckus comin’ in and leavin’ Reid downstairs lookin’ mighty confused,” it was O’Connor. “I’m fine, just forgot probably the most regularly scheduled thing in my life,” he said bitterly as he grabbed a clean pair of underwear from the same drawer of the dresser. He could practically hear the man's understanding nod through the door, “Anything ya need?” 

He thought about the question for a moment before huffing a laugh, “My pride back, maybe,” he situated a sanitary napkin in the new pair of underwear before removing the now soiled pair and pulling on the clean pair. He stepped to the door and unlocked it, opening it enough for O’Connor to let himself in while he went about getting his pants on. “What happened t’make ya say that?” the man questioned as he sat on the desk and Geoffrey groaned, “For starters, Reid fucking smelled it, from three (3) blocks away actually. Secondly, I didn’t know what he was on about and when I realized, I yelled in his face.” O’Connor belted out laughing, leaning back with his arms over his abdomen as he did, “Oh my God, Geoffrey you poor fuckin’ thing.” “He was worried though? I don’t know wh- wait does he… shite, go get him, would ya?” his second nodded to his request, leaving the room still laughing. Geoffrey took the brief time he had to gather the soiled clothes and set them on the end of his bed to take down for washing later.

O’Connor returned with Reid, the man still laughing quietly as the Ekon looked very confused by the man’s state. “Oh shove a cork in it, O’Connor, it’s not that funny,” Geoffrey chastised the man, turning his attention to the Ekon, “Sorry for yellin’ in y’r face back there, Reid.” Reid looked between the two men and furrowed his brows, “Am I missing something?” The question renewed the fits of laughter from O’Connor, who promptly left the room to laugh outside the door, Geoffrey sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yeh, I reckon ya are, somethin’ I thought you’d already figured out,'' he motioned with his hand to the clothes on his bed, “If y’re still worried I was hurt, I’m not.” The reassurance did seem to help ease the tension Reid was holding, but with a glance between the clothes and Geoffrey he still looked confused, “Then what..?” the question was left open ended. “I don’t exactly…” he sighs and drags his hand through his hair, “I thought you’d figured this out but if ya really haven't, I wasn’t exactly..born the man ya see, Reid.” He could see the proverbial cogs turning in the Ekon’s brain before his eyebrows shot up with realization, “No, I hadn’t...realized that.. That does explain what happened though,” he pauses with a slight chuckle, “I am glad you’re alright nonetheless.” 

Geoffrey rolled his eyes with a smile, “Only you would be so concerned, Reid,” he says with fondness heavy in his tone. Part of him had expected him to be disgusted and leave, though when he thought about it it made sense Reid would be accepting of such things, surely the Ekon had seen stranger things. Reid smiles, wide enough for his fangs to show, with a shy laugh, “What can I say? I’m a doctor first.” It was at this point that O’Connor re-entered the room, much more composed than when he stepped out, “Everything sorted out?” Geoffrey gave a single nod, “Nice, now what amount of trouble would I be in if I told Vinnie and Vukasin about what happened?” 

“Assuming you haven’t yet, if you do I will personally skin you alive, O’Connor.” 

“What if I have your permission?”

Geoffrey heaves a resigned sigh and waves his hand at the man, “Fuckin’ go, I don’t bloody care,” he laughs shaking his head when the man grins and runs out of the room, “This place is more like running a daycare than a vampire hunting organization some days, I swear to God.” “From what I’ve seen of them, I would say so,” Reid agrees, “Though most people, underneath it all, are children at heart. It can’t be helped.” The genuine fondness with which Reid had spoken almost startled Geoffrey, his heart fluttering in his chest as he looked at the Ekon as he hummed his agreement with the sentiment. He looked back to the clothes still on his bed, picking them up and walking to the door, “I plan on finishin’ my shift if ya care to join me,” he says with a glance back at Reid before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> I had gotten just about 3k words into writing this and it nearly became a "there's only one (1) bed" and I pumped the breaks on that one, bud. I love that trope but not what I'm going for with this lmao, anyway
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
